1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to a deposition apparatus capable of reducing a shadow area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, an organic light emitting display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has superior brightness and viewing angle and does not need to include a separate light source when compared to a liquid crystal display device. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display device has advantages of slimness and lightweight. In addition, the organic light emitting display device has superior properties, e.g., faster response speed, lower driving voltage, higher brightness, etc.
In general, the organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting diode including an anode, an organic emitting layer, and a cathode. A hole and an electron are injected into the organic emitting layer respectively through an anode and a cathode, and are recombined in the organic emitting layer to generate an exciton. The exciton emits energy discharged as light when an excited state returns to a ground state.
The anode and the cathode may be formed of a metal thin film or a transparent electrically conductive thin film. The organic emitting layer is configured to include at least one organic thin layer. In order to deposit the organic thin layer or the metal thin layer on a substrate of the organic light emitting display device, a deposition apparatus is generally used. The deposition apparatus includes a crucible filled with a deposition material and a nozzle that sprays the deposition material. When the crucible is heated, the deposition material in the crucible is vaporized and the vaporized deposition material is sprayed through the nozzle. The deposition material sprayed from the nozzle is deposited on the substrate, so that the organic thin layer is formed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.